Kaz's Sneak Off To Jerk Off
by Fan4Life07
Summary: With Oliver sitting in front of him, Kaz can't control himself anymore. Excusing himself to the school bathroom, he lets himself fully enjoy his fantasies about his best friend.


**Meant to be one of three quick "Mighty Med Fantasies."**

** This one-shot shows what Kaz does after getting all hot and bothered by the sight of his best friend sitting in front of him.**

** Without a doubt, this is my favorite of the three. I felt like this one captures the characters much more accurately than the other two, so I definitely want to hear all your opinions on this one with a review ^^**

* * *

Thirty minutes left in class. This was torture.

Paying attention in class had never been Kaz's strong suit, but instead of his usual drifting in and out, not a single word of the math lesson had registered in his mind. Oliver was sitting in front of him, revealing a fatal combination: his best friend's shirt had risen up and his sitting position caused his jeans to slide down just enough to expose his crack. Kaz had been trying to calm his perpetual hard-on for the last fifteen minutes.

It freaked him out at first. Checking out his best friend, another guy no less, made Kaz feel uncomfortable. And the inevitable boner that came was embarrassing at first. But when he started getting hard in public places, it was kind of exciting.

In the comic book store or in the movie theatre, Kaz couldn't help but test how discreet he could be. How many times and for how long could he press his hand between his legs and apply pressure? School was the most difficult, but often provided the best views. It was fighting the urge to jerk off in class that was the hardest thing to do.

As risky as it sounded, the idea of rubbing himself through his pants until he came, hard, along the inside of his underwear, was thrilling. And he would feel cum trailing down his balls, and maybe even lower between his legs.

It was too much.

"Can I be excused?" The teacher gave Kaz that familiar look of disbelief. His face must have looked flushed enough for her to relent, and Kaz kept his hands in front of his crotch as he left the room.

Practically racing down the hallway, Kaz ignored the weird stares that people gave him. He was used to it – he was friends with Gus, after all.

Once he locked himself in the bathroom stall farthest from the door, Kaz took a deep breath to calm himself down. The temptation to stroke himself to orgasm with a few quick tugs on his dick was huge, but he had a golden opportunity here: to thoroughly enjoy the pleasures of masturbation, and to skip class. Kaz didn't know what a proverb was, but he understood "kill two birds with one stone."

He sighed after he undid the laces of his shoes and kicked them off. Wiggling his toes through his thin black socks, Kaz reveled in the feeling of having his feet free. After begging his mom to buy the newest pair of Cloud Stompers, Kaz was ecstatic when she finally caved. But they were a lot more uncomfortable than he would have imagined. If they didn't look so cool and earn him compliments, even from the popular girls, he definitely would have thrown them away. Oliver had warned him about these shoes. Kaz remembered because he had been able to see Oliver's nipples through his shirt that day.

The memory redirected Kaz back to his purpose. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan when he began rubbing his nipples through his shirt. His toes curled and his stomach muscles tightened when he imagined Oliver's hands in place of his own. The image of his best friend's hands on his chest was so vivid that Kaz arched his back into the air, thrusting his chest out as much as possible in the effort to feel more of Oliver's touch. Dissatisfied by the lack of stimulation, Kaz undid the buttons of his shirt, and let it fall to the floor.

The cool air felt good against his bare skin, which was already hot from excitement. As Kaz ran his hands over his chest, he let himself moan. Hearing the sounds coming from his mouth was turning him on. His body shook when his fingers found his nipples. Kaz momentarily wondered if he could make himself cum just from playing with his nipples. The harder he twisted and pinched his hard pink buds, the more he felt his dick throb and surge copious amounts of pre-cum.

Kaz only released his nipples when he couldn't handle the handle the hypersensitivity. He wondered what Oliver would do if he played with his nipples. The thought of the brunet boy gasping and moaning, cheeks flushed red and eyes glazed over with need had Kaz ready to bust.

He pulled down his jeans and kicked them to the side, spreading his legs wide so that when he looked down, Kaz saw the full effect these thoughts about Oliver were having on him. His dick was tenting the fabric of his white boxer briefs, the head visible from the large stain of pre-cum. Kaz's balls were aching.

Kaz recalled the last time he had seen Oliver in his underwear-after a pile of sludge got dropped on them by one of the interns at Mighty Med. Oliver used the shower first, which gave Kaz the opportunity to watch his friend strip down to nothing but his white and red boxers, which looked two sizes too small. Kaz unconsciously ran his tongue along his lips at the memory at how the material firmly held Oliver's ass, practically framing it.

He tried. Kaz only grabbed his balls to stop himself from coming, but that extra pressure in combination with the image of Oliver pulling down his tight underwear to reveal an even tighter butt had Kaz shooting off in his boxer briefs.

He watched the spot of pre-cum grow as his sticky white seed coated the inside of his boxer briefs. Kaz's toes curled repeatedly and his mouth hung open as orgasm tore through him. Coming never felt so good. And even after fatigue washed over him after his dick stopped shooting, Kaz was still hard. His balls were still full of cum, and he still had plenty of class time to kill.

He wondered if other boys jerked off in the school bathroom. Shooting their cum across the walls and inside the toilet, boys panting for breath as they succumbed to orgasm. Their butts would squeeze, round, firm orbs tightening with every thick load of cum shooting from their hard dicks.

Kaz wasn't sure why, but guys' butts really got him going. Sometimes, he would stand with his back facing the full-length mirror in his room. Standing completely naked, he massaged and squeezed his butt. One time, he came just from doing that. A particularly firm grab of his butt had his dick pulsating as cum streaked across the floor.

Once his thoughts about butts locked on Oliver's, Kaz felt the familiar stirring between his legs. He was fully hard as he turned around and squatted down on the toilet. Shutting his eyes, Kaz slid two fingers into his mouth and imagined that he was sucking Oliver's dick.

What does a dick taste like? It was a question Kaz spent a lot of time thinking about. He wasn't flexible enough to suck himself off – multiple failed experiments proved that point – but he was salivating at the thought of sucking Oliver's dick. And his balls. The idea of licking and sucking Oliver's balls never failed to get Kaz's dick rock-hard.

After his fingers were coated with saliva, Kaz pressed the middle one between his legs, sliding it up and down along his crack. He gently toyed with the most sensitive spot before slowly pushing it through his tight anal ring.

That initial surge of pain didn't deter Kaz—he had become used to it. The first time that Kaz fingered himself was a couple months ago, when he was taking a hot bubble bath. Washing his body with soap, he found himself idly stroking his hardening dick. With his free hand, Kaz began rubbing and squeezing his butt, and when his middle finger slid between his cheeks, the sensation was overwhelming. Finding it particularly pleasurable when the tip of his finger brushed against his hole, Kaz decided to push his finger.

It stung. He quickly pulled out and sat back in the tub, trying to let the hot water erase any of the pain. But after the pain, there was something else, a miniature gaping sensation that Kaz couldn't ignore. Taking his time, Kaz pushed his finger between his legs one more time, and when his fingertip pressed against a certain spot inside his body, his dick was shooting thick spurts of his seed into his bubble bath. He had never come so hard before.

Despite the temptation to finger himself every time he jerked off, Kaz decided to reserve that pleasure for when he really needed it, to make his orgasms that much more explosive and satisfying. Now, he needed his fingers more than anything else.

His middle finger went in surprisingly easily. It had been weeks since he had last touched himself down there, but his body accepted the finger without much resistance. Of course, the second finger took a little longer, but the intrusion wasn't nearly as trying as Kaz has expected. With two fingers buried deep inside his hole, Kaz raised his hips and lowered down again, moaning as the digits stretched him wide. He was fucking himself on his fingers, developing a rhythm that had him striking his prostate multiple times.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Kaz came just from his fingers. He blew hisload without even touching his dick, shoving his fingers into his butt as hard as he could to milk his orgasm of every drop of cum.

Kaz slowly pulled his fingers out and panted for breath. He only imagined what he must have looked like: naked body covered in sweat and the hole between his round butt cheeks open and wet. What would Oliver say if he found him like this? Just the thought of being fully exposed to hisbest friend like this had Kaz's dick tingling. But he mustered what little self-control he had left, and cleaned himself up, put his clothes back on, and went to class.

With just ten minutes left in class, Kaz got a lecture from the teacher in front of the whole class, but the view of Oliver sitting in front of him kept Kaz excited. He just hoped he would be able to control the same urge tomorrow.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one, so hopefully you all enjoyed reading it! **

**New Mighty Med on the way! Can't wait!**


End file.
